


Prompted

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just A bunch of gay smutty between the boyfs.





	Prompted

Jeremy didn't masturbate every day. He, now that it was final year of high school, now had a slightly lower sex drive. However, he still did it a every other day, our he tried.

Today, he didn't get a chance to due to him sleeping past his alarm. So now, in his boyfriends basement, he felt way too horny for his own good. He paused from playing to start at Michael sipping on his slurpees like it was a final drink on death row.

While the action itself was perfectly innocent, it sent way to much... "energy" to his dick. Despite himself, he took a moment to analyze his best friends appearance. 

Hair slightly tossled, nose slick with sweat, clad in a blue tank top. He hungrily started at his exposed neck and shoulders. 

Michael isn't that oblivious. He knows and feels Jeremy eyeing him up like he's the worlds best eye-candy. Its hot, to be honest, however much he doesn't watch it to be. His boyfriend clearly wanted _something_ and he really wanted to deliver, but the sane part of his stopped him. 

He instead resigns to fiercely playing AOTD and drinking his cherry slurpee. While he drinks it, lips stretched around the straw, he glanced at Jeremy. 

And Jeremy fucking licked his lips??? Bloody 'ell, this boy would be the death of him. 

This continued for maybe 20 minutes, the pair both being aware of the others situation, but not acting on it. Until, that is, Michael accidentally dropped his controller. After he bent down to pick it up, he sat up and saw Jeremy about am inch from his face. 

Far from the first time this had happened, they could both assume what'd happen. The first time they for,,, intimate, Jeremy freaked out and explained why. After that they'd come to an agreement that Jeremy would dom. 

Anyway, Michael stared the blue class teens face awkwardly blushing, until Jeremy grabbed the front of his bff(10/10)'s tank top and yanked him into a kiss. 

Michael squeaked in mild surprise, as the kiss was quickly deepened. He felt Jeremy's tongue running over the sides of his mouth, a whiny moan ripping out the back of his throat. 

When Jeremy finally pulled away, he looked his riend up and down again. Sweat still slicked down the bridge of his nose, cheeks mildly flushed and he was panting gently. 

As though a switch had been flicked in his brain, he pulled his friend back forward by the shoulders and started placing open mouthed kisses up the side of his neck. Once he reached down to his collar bone, he started sucking, loving the way Michael was whimpering. 

Michael on the other hand was uncertain how to feel. On one hand, he'd known this would probably happen but on the other, his boyfriend has just started making out with him, no warning. 

And then he felt lips on his neck and oh sweet baby satan, he was not gonna survive. But, if he's being completely honest, a small part of his brain is screaming for him to have Jeremy fuck him into the floor right now, to be allowed to suck his cock until his throat was sore and do nothing else ever. 

Eventually, he knew the small logical bit of his brain would be overpowered by his teenage lust. When it did, it was like a funnel had opened. All of a sudden he was on a better form of cloud nine, cloud 18. 

Every piece of his being was ready to just be taken and claimed by Jeremy, and speaking of which, he felt hickeys being sinfully sucked into his neck, full consent being passed in the way his hands fell to the other teens waist. 

Jeremy was in his own special heaven as he felt Michael beginning to go limp under his touch. He turned at the edge of his shirt for approval. Seeing his boyfriends erratic nod, he pulled off his shirt and started sucking lower and lower down to his stomach. 

Sitting up bisexual(get it), he stared at the lovebites going up chest and collar, he smirked at his handy work. Though he was mildy unceratin why Michael was acting like a moldable piece of clay today in particular, he wasn't not welcoming it. 

Right before he could decide what else he wanted to do there was a loud bang at the door. "Boys, I'm home!" Oh fucksicles, it was Micaels mom Sarah. 

Michael and Jeremy both sat up like months to a flame. Feeling the side of his neck with his fingers and wincing slightly, he glared at Jeremy and whispered shouted, "Jeremiah Heere, why were you leaving hickeys you fucking delinquent?!" 

As Michael pulled his shirt on, he ducked around his closet looking for his hoodie. Jeremy whispered back quickly, "If I was looking like that at you, I'm sure you'd have done the same." 

Then Sarah opened the door. "Hello, what were you guys up to?" She said the statement bubbly, as of she didn't see the tiny bruises up her sons neck as he pulled on his usual outfit, or not noticing her sons boyfrineds obvious boner. 

"Nothing much." Michael squeaked out, stepping over and leaning on Jeremy's shoulder. "Just videogames." She nodded approvingly, a tiny smirk laced on her lips. 

Sarah gave them both a look up and down before saying, "Kung kayong dalawa ay magkakaroon ng sex, mangyaring magkaroon ng proteksyon." Michael blushed. "INA!" She shrugged and walked out.The pair looked at each other, and then laughed. Not certain why, they went back to video games. (I dont know how to end things so, the end)


End file.
